1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorcycle design and fabrication, and more particularly to the identification and verification of comfortable “hard point” (i.e. seat, handle bar, and foot peg) positions for use in the design of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Hard points” are those parts of a motorcycle that are interfaced by a rider, including the seat, the handles, and the foot pegs. It is desirable to have these hard points positioned on a motorcycle so as to provide a rider with a comfortable riding posture, and a posture that permits excellent control of the vehicle. It is also desirable to identify desirable hard point positions early in the process of designing a motorcycle, so that other components of the motorcycle can be designed around the hard points. In the past, motorcycle designers had to engage in a considerable amount of time-consuming trial and error in order to determine suitable “hard point” positions for a particular motorcycle design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that permits a designer to identify or verify desirable hard point positions prior to any fabrication of the motorcycle.